wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Never give up
This is a spoof of Matau99's A Royal Wedding. It is written by TsunamiTheSeaWing. No copyright infringment intended. And no offense, Matau ;) Summary Tsunami gets married, but it's not quite as planned by Coral... Chapter Only It dawned a beautiful day in the newly-rebuilt Summer Palace, several years after the war. Dragons were playing, talking, reading, and living happy lives. Queen Coral sat majestically in her palace. Outside, Tsunami and Riptide watched the sun come up contently. Riptide rested his head on Tsunami's neck, enjoying the moment. A messenger landed in front of them, rudely interrupting their romance, and said, "Your Majesty, the Queen requests your immediate presence." Tsunami rolled her eyes, and went with the messenger. She dove into the water, swimming though the concealed entrance. Once inside, she flew to the throne room. Queen Coral majestically lay on her throne, wings draped magnificently. She smiled at her daughter. "There you are, my princess," she said. "I have wonderful news! Because you are powerful and strong, you may soon replace me. For this eventuality, I am going to have you get married before I die. Sunset today, to be precise." Tsunami's heart sped up. "Thank you, Mother! I already know who I will marry!" Coral nodded. "I knew you would. He is brilliant, handsome, wonderful, and you already love him! He was injured, but now he is fully healed!" Tsunami waited for her mother to say Riptide's name. "You will marry Whirlpool." Tsunami's eyes dilated in shock, and she did not move for a long time. Once she did, she asked, "Ummmm... what?" Coral said, "Whirlpool! Council dragon of Magic and Publishing! Your Aquatic teacher! He's going to marry you!" Tsunami asked again, "Ummm... ''what?!'"'' Coral explained, "I know how much you love him, and he loves you, and you will get married like I know you want to! I'll get you dressed for your wedding" Finally Tsunami fully came to her senses. "MOTHER I WILL NOT MARRY HIM!!!!!!" The queen ignored her. "Oh darling, I am so excited for you!" Tsunami stared at her, frozen in shock. She was still incoherent as Coral led her away for her fitting. ---- Tsunami was furious. She was getting married to one of the least desirable dragons in the kingdom, and she didn't have any say in the matter. To boot, her mother had made her get dressed up by one of the most perfectionist dragons she had ever met. "Why do I have to have a dress?" she asked. "You have to look perfect for your perfect day," the tailor said. "No, not right at all. Aquamarine is simply wrong for you. Let's try electric blue." The tailor promptly removed her dress--which was pointless in itself--and put on a near identical one. Tsunami almost groaned from boredom. The tailor continued removing and adding dresses for a period of time Tsunami didn't dare count. Finally, the tailor said, "Ah! Perfect! This will bring out your eyes beautifully!" Tsunami only said, "If you say so." ---- Tsunami proceeded down the aisle, rolling her eyes and trying not to vomit at Whirlpool's fake smile, fake suit of armor, fake everything. He smiled at her, noting that she was wearing an expression of disgust. ---- One of the Council dragon asked, "Tsunami, do you take Whirlpool to be your lawfully wedded husband, to guard him against enemies, to care for him in times good and bad, and to love him forever?" Tsunami gazed around the large area. Coral was crying with joy. Anemone was crying too, but Tsunami didn't think it was joy. Auklet was looking around, confused as to all the commotion. Tsunami noted with satisfaction that Riptide was gazing longingly at her. I can't let him down, ''she told herself. She took a deep breath and announced, "I do not." Most of the audience gasped, but Tsunami was pretty sure that she heard some sighs of relief. Seven, to be exact. "But... who ''will you marry?" Coral said slowly. "Riptide," Tsunami announced promptly. Riptide suddenly stood up and flew to Tsunami. He shoved Whirlpool away, keeping his eyes on Tsunami. "Tsunami," he whispered. "I thought you had given up." "Never," Tsunami whispered back fiercely. "I would never give up on you." Whirlpool said, in his slow, oily, slick, oozing voice, "That dragon can hardly read and write." The queen stood up and slowly walked towards the couple. "Dear, if that's what you want..." "It is." Tsunami grinned at Riptide, who grinned back. The Council dragon sighed. "Tsunami, do you take Riptide to be your lawfully wedded husband, to guard his against enemies, to care for him in times of good and bad, and to love him forever?" "I do." A different Council dragon asked, "Riptide, do you take Tsunami to be your lawfully wedded wife, to try to aid her, to remain loyal in the face of insurrections and treason, and to to love her forever?" "I do." A third Council dragon said, "Then if there are any with objections to this marriage, voice them now." Whirlpool's gills flared in outrage. "I object." The council dragon glanced at him. "Voice your objection now, or forever remain silent." "I want to be king, and as Tsunami will obviously become queen one day, I intend to marry her." Murmurs spread across the room. Riptide glanced at Tsunami nervously, who hissed. "Objection invalid." The couple grinned at each other while Whirlpool stomped out of the room. The council conferred with each other and Coral, and Coral said, "Then, with the power of a Queen, I declare you to be dragoness and dragon. You may now kiss the male." "Tsunami." "Riptide." " I thought you'd given up, or that you had faked it all along - " Tsunami cut him off with a kiss, and the room erupted in cheers. This is definitely the happiest moment in my whole life. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)